T-Bone's Worst Hour ( I changed the rating)
by timva06
Summary: Will T-Bone be forced to show his true identity to Callie? (It cusses twice!) Haha, thought that would get your attention!


"Wake up buddy, it's a brand new day!" Jake told Chance. Nothing… "Get up, buddy" Still nothing… "Ok, you asked for it." Jake pulled the covers from Chance's bed, and rolled him off the bed onto the floor. That woke him up, but for Jake's sake, he would have been better off asleep. "Hey, what are you trying to do kill me there?" Chance yelled at Jake. "Sorry, buddy but it's the only way I could get you to get up." Jake replied.  
  
Chance looked at the clock beside his bed… 9:00 A.M. "Jake, we don't open shop for another hour, let me please go back to sleep" Chance begged Jake. "No way, you're up now, and you're staying up!" Jake ordered Chance. "Fine, you go cook some breakfast I will be down there in a minute" Chance told Jake. "If you go back to sleep, you'll be on that floor again!" Jake told him. "Yeah, yeah I hear ya" Chance replied back to him.  
  
As Chance got dressed, the lovely smell of bacon and eggs drifted up his nose, and nearly made him float down the stairs. "That smells good!" he told Jake. "It better be good, it's the only thing we have in the house" Jake said. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be bothering us this morning?" Chance asked Jake. Chance walked over to the door, and peeked through the little hole at the top of the door, and what he saw was Ms. Briggs.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Briggs" Chance greeted her. "Good morning boys, how are you all doing this morning?" she asked them. "Fine" they both replied at the same time. Chance was staring at her beautiful body, her face, her hips, and .. everything else there is to stare at. "Chance, is there something bothering you, your staring into space." Ms. Briggs asked him. "No, sorry Ms. Briggs, nothing's wrong." Chance replied love struck. "Chance, you can call me Callie. OK?" Callie told him. "Sure thing, Callie" Chance said with a smile.  
  
"I just came over here to ask if you guys can check out my car, it has been acting up a little bit, and it makes this weird sound in the engine." Callie asked them. "Well, we don't open up for another 45 minutes, but sure thing we'll have it out to you, in an hour, do you mind walking?" Jake replied. "Oh, sure no problem, thanks you guys!" Callie said. "Oh, it's no problem at all." Chance said.  
  
"I saw the way you were staring at her, Chance, do you like her or something" Jake asked Chance while they were walking towards Callie's car. "No, buddy, I wasn't staring at her." Chance replied trying not to sound like he was lying. "You're lying to me, Chance, I know how you get when you lie." Jake said with a smile. "Ok, ok, you caught me, but, I mean, LOOK AT HER!" Chance said. "I know, but.. isn't she a little out of your league?" Jake said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Chance said with a stern voice. "Nothing…" Jake said.  
  
Back at the garage, while working on the car, an alarm went off. Chance was working under the car, looking at the oil, when he heard it. Shocked, he jumped up and hit his head on the metal parts of the car. "Son of a…" "Yes" Chance's swearing was blocked out by Jake's voice on the machine. "Swat Kats, there is a problem downtown, someone has broken into Genetec Labs and stolen some serum from there, we need you to come check out a clue that we found, and please hurry!" said a panicked Mayor. "We'll be there in a flash" Jake replied.  
  
Down at the lab, Razor and T-Bone were checking out what went on when they heard a loud crash, it was Dr. Viper. "Sssso, Sssswat Katsss, I sssee that we meet again" said Dr. Viper. "You, we should have known it was you that stole those serums, but what do you need them for.?" Razor asked. "You think I am going to tell you? Well think again" Dr. Viper replied with an evil smile on his face. While Dr. Viper was paying attention to Razor, T-Bone snuck behind him and put his arms around his body. "Get the serums, now!" T-Bone demanded to Razor. Razor ran up and got the serums from Dr. Viper, and the Mayor called the enforcers.   
  
Once Feral and the other enforcers came and took Dr. Viper to a holding cell, the mayor invited the Swat Kats to come back to the office so he could give them something as a reward. When they got there, a worried Callie greeted them at the door. "So, what happened, is everything OK, anyone get hurt?" Callie asked. "Everything is fine, the Swat Kats took care of everything" the mayor replied. "Oh, I knew they would" Callie said with a smile.  
  
The mayor gave them some sort of plaque to commemorate their bravery. "Thanks a lot Mayor Briggs" T-Bone said. "T-Bone, I need to ask you something" Callie said to him. "Sure thing, what is it?" he asked her. "Come here, please" Callie said pointing her finger. "T-Bone, I know this might seem a little… much, but I wanted to ask you if you would like to go to a… sort of… party with me this Saturday?" Callie asked him. "Me?… why me?… why not Razor?" T-Bone said stunned. "Razor… is not really… what I am looking for in a man, he doesn't have that macho look to him, but you are perfect." Callie replied. "Uhh, sure I guess, what time is it you want me to pick you up at?" T-Bone asked. "Pick me up here, at the front gate, at 8:00PM sharp" she told him. "Alright, sure, it's a date." T-Bone said with a smile. "Well, I have to go pick up my car now, so I will see you Saturday" Callie told T-Bone.  
  
Razor and T-Bone nearly zoomed back to the garage, and changed clothes before Callie got there. Not even one minute after they had finished, there was a knock at the door, and it was Callie. "Hi, guys! I'm here to pick up my car." Callie said to them. "Oh, yes, we found the problem, there was a break in the wiring to the engine, something that if you didn't come to get fixed, it could have destroyed the whole engine" Jake said. "Oh, well, thanks a lot for fixing it for me, what do I owe you." Callie asked. "That'll be.." "FREE!" Chance interrupted Jake. "It's free for you, don't worry about it" Chance told her. "Are you sure, it doesn't really seem right?" Callie asked Chance. "Oh, it's fine, just take your car" Chance said. "Ok, well, thanks you guys!" Callie said and left.  
  
"Chance, have you lost it, that was money we just lost!" Jake said. "Is all you care about money?" Chance asked Jake. "Well, we usually don't do things like that for free!" Jake yelled at him. "Just because you love the girl doesn't give you the right to give her free car service!" Jake said again. "Shut up!, who cares, it was one damn time!" Chance screamed at the top of his lungs, and ran into his bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
There was a knock on the door about five minutes later. "Chance, Chance, look buddy I am sorry about what I said, I was just selfish, come out please" Jake pleaded. "Leave me alone, I need some time to myself please!" Chance said. "Well, whenever you feel like coming out, I have lunch ready for you… it's your favorite!" Jake said. "Ok, thanks" Chance said. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, he was thinking about Callie more than food.   
  
About an hour passed and Chance finally decided to go out into the kitchen and have something to eat. "How are you feeling, now?" Jake asked him. "I'm… fine, I just came out to get something to eat." Chance replied. "It's on the counter" Jake told him. "Thanks" he said back. Chance said beside Jake on the torn couch, and watched some TV with him. "What are you watching, Jake" Chance asked him. "Some nature thing, that I found interesting." Jake told him. "Oh, you don't want to watch Skaredy Kat with me?" Chance asked. "Sure, it's on channel 15 right?" Jake asked. "Yeah, I heard it was supposed to be new." Chance said.  
  
The rest of the day was pretty laid back, no cars needed repairing, so they both lounged on the couch until dinner, when they fixed themselves a sandwich and went right back on the couch. "Nothing like sitting on a couch all day, watching TV with friends" Jake said to Chance. "Yep, nothing like it." Chance said back to Jake.   
  
The next day was the same, except for a few cars that needed repairing. The night had then come, it was nearing 8:00PM and Chance was getting really nervous. "Hey, buddy, I'm going out tonight, alright?" Chance said. "Oh, uhh, sure, when you gonna be back?" Jake asked him. "Late, don't wait up for me" Chance said. Chance snuck into the closet and grabbed his Swat Kats uniform and placed it on without Jake knowing.  
  
Now as T-Bone, he walked to the gate and waited for Callie to come out. When she did, T-Bone's jaw dropped. She was wearing a skimpy blue outfit, with a spaghetti string in the back, and what looked like no bra. "Wow, you look… nice tonight" T-Bone said as his voice got a little higher. "Thanks, you do too." Callie replied. T-Bone wasn't wearing anything new, it was just his same old costume, but he didn't care. "So, where is this party at?" T-Bone asked her. "There is no party, I just wanted you to spend a night with me, without Razor getting jealous." Callie said. "Oh" T-Bone replied. T-Bone was now getting nervous, he was prepared for a party, not for a real live date.   
  
Callie directed him in the way of a nice high-class restaurant. "How many people tonight" a foreign man who worked at the restaurant asked. "Just us two" Callie told him. The man showed them to a booth, and they sat down and ordered food and drinks. They also ordered a bottle of wine, to come with the meal. "So, tell me about yourself, T-Bone" Callie asked him. "Well, what is there to… tell, I live here in the town, and I do my best to save the world… pretty average if you ask me" T-Bone said jokingly. Laughing, she said "I knew you had a good sense of humor, but tell me, why do you wear that mask?" Callie asked getting more serious. "Obviously, I wear it to keep my identity a secret." T-Bone said. As their meals came in, Callie poured the wine into cups and they ate their meal quietly. Afterwards, Callie asked T-Bone "Well, do you think I could see the REAL you?"   
  
"I… just can't" T-Bone said ashamed. "Please, come on, I will not tell anyone" Callie said. "I just can't!" T-Bone said and ran out of the restaurant. "T-Bone, T-Bone, come back please!" Callie screamed, but he was long gone. T-Bone ran all the way home, and didn't look back once. Once he got home, he opened the door with full forced and screamed "FUCK THESE COSTUMES!, THEY ARE DOING NOTHING BUT FUCKING US OVER!" and slammed the door. Astounded, Jake ran into the room and saw T-Bone crying. "Hey, buddy, what are you doing in your uniform?" Jake asked. "Nothing, Jake nothing." T-Bone said. "Hey, come here!" Jake said. He let T-Bone cry into his sweater. Jake was mostly shocked, as he has never seen T-Bone cry about anything. "Hey, listen, buddy, get out of your uniform and get into some warm clothes, and let's talk." Jake told T-Bone.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, please, don't make me." T-Bone said. T-Bone staggered back to the closet and changed his clothes, very slowly. He came back into the living room, with a paper towel, drying his eyes. "You know, I'm here whenever you need me." Jake told Chance. Chance sat down on the couch, and was blowing his nose on the paper towel, he threw the paper towel in the trash can and made it in. "Good shot" Jake said. "Thanks" Chance said. "So, are you ready to talk" Jake asked him. "Well, I guess…" Chance replied. "Well, tonight, me and Callie had a date…" Chance was stopped short. "A date, how come you never told me about it." Jake said. "I didn't want to make you jealous, buddy, I mean…" Chance was once again stifled by Jake. "You can tell me anything, Chance, we're friends, and I'm not going to get jealous." Jake told Chance.  
  
"Well, anyways, me and Callie went to dinner, and she asked to see who I really was, and I could not do that, so she was begging me, and I couldn't take it, so I stormed out of the restaurant." Chance said. "Well, you had no choice but to do that, no matter who she is." Jake told Chance. "BUT I LOVE HER!" Chance said with a louder voice. "Love, does not come between the Swat Kats" Jake said. "And you know it" Jake finished. "Yes, I know…" Chance said with a groan. "Look, Callie should know about the Swat Kats and what we are here to do, and about our identities." Jake said. "Yes, I know that, but… forget it, let's just watch some TV, and get this night out of my head." Chance said. "No, this is something you should never forget, and don't try to get it out of your head." Jake said. "Alright, alright, but I am tired we can talk about it more tomorrow." Chance said while turning on the TV.  
  
The rest of the night was filled with sounds from the TV, and a few laughs from Chance and Jake. Chance knew what he did was the right thing, but he still felt like it was wrong somehow, he didn't want to hurt Callie, and he knew he had ruined any other chance of going back out with her. That brought some more tears to his eyes. "What's wrong, now?" Jake asked. "Nothing, just forget about it." Chance replied back to him. Chance dried up his eyes, and walked out of the room and went into his bed, where he thought more and more about it, until he couldn't control it anymore and he started balling out of control. His whole pillow was soaked in five minutes. He cried for nearly an hour, until he finally fell asleep. Jake walked in the room and saw him asleep. He pulled the covers over him, and tells him goodnight. Chance woke up, but didn't say anything, … he only smiled.  
  
The End  
  
I give Skybright Daye a little credit for this story, she sort of gave me the idea for this one! THANKS!  



End file.
